Dear Danna
by YaoiFanatic1031
Summary: Deidara writes to Sasori after he died in a car accident.


_Dear Danna,_

_How is everything in heaven or in hell hmm? You always say that you're going to hell, but I think that right now you're in heaven. Everything on earth is great. Hidan still hasn't stopped ranting about his stupid god and Kakuzu still is, what did you call him? Oh yeah a money whore. Everybody else is fine; oh did you know that Itachi and Kisame started dating? Yeah it was a big shocker for all of us hmmm. You know that I'm just writing hmm to annoy you. You always would hit me every time I do that. I still can't believe that you died in that car crash. At your funeral it was raining. I'm sure the clouds were crying, but you would have just said it was some scientific thing that I really don't care about. Sasori no danna you always seemed to be invincible. I guess you weren't. What does heaven look like? Are you having fun? I miss you hmmm._

_Deidara_

_Dear Danna,_

_It's snowing right now hmmm! All of the gang is outside right now. Oh! Hidan just got pelted in the head by a snowball. He's trying to kill Tobi right now. I kind of feel bad for him hmmm. The snow is so beautiful and fleeting hmmm, so it's art! I know, I know 'Art is supposed to be eternal blah blah blah.' But you're art and you were fleeting so I guess you're wrong. I don't know how I should end this letter so I guess just I'll write to you soon._

_Deidara_

_Dear Danna,_

_I remember you always asked me why I called you Danna. Well I don't know hmmm. I guess that it was because you always helped me on my art by criticizing it. I think that is what a Master does to his pupils. A lot has happened since you've died you know. It's been what? Like 3 months already? It feels like it's been years. Well right now Pein finally decided to ask Konan out and she said yes. It seems like everyone is getting together now hmmm. I feel kind of left out though but it doesn't really matter I guess. _

_Deidara_

_Dear Danna,_

_Sorry that my letters are getting really short. It's just that I don't know really what to write. So today I'm going to just keep writing and writing till you finally get sick of it. I got an art scholarship hmmm! I was so happy and I forgot that you weren't here so I ran to your house. When I got to the front door I remembered that you were gone so I felt really silly hmm. You would've laughed at me right? And told me how stupid I was for forgetting something like that. Nothing new has really happened. Kisame and Itachi keep holding hands together where ever they walk to and they're like inseparable. Itachi is also really protective over him and sometimes I think he is just like a really clingy girlfriend hmmm. I told him that and I got a black eye. It really stung, but it got better. Also I blew up the chemistry lab today. Now I am officially banned from all explosives and that sucks. I wish you were her Danna. You would make it better, but you aren't so I'll deal with it on my own. I think I've wrote enough now. Bye._

_Deidara_

_Dear Danna, _

_It's been a year since you've passed away hmmm. I bet you're having a great time up in heaven! Yes I will keep saying you're in heaven no matter what you think. It's amazing! The zombies are dating hmmm! If you for got who they are they're Kakuzu and Hidan. I never thought that this day would ever come. I started to crack jokes about them and ended up with a couple of broken bones hmm. I guess I was being really stupid. Konan says that I'm not being myself lately, but I don't know what she means. When I asked her about it she told me that I've been making more clay sculptures of people and have been insulting others a lot. I think she is just being ridiculous. I haven't changed at all hmm! But she kept insisting that something is wrong with me. I told here to just stay out of my life because I'm fine. Now that I think about it I may have been a little harsh on her cause she does care about me, but nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine hmm! The only thing that is wrong is you're not here Danna._

_Deidara_

_Dear Danna,_

_Everyone keeps asking me what's wrong! Nothing is wrong hmm! I don't know why, but everyone seems worried about me now. Even the zombie couple! If you were here Sasori no danna then you would believe me right? Right now everyone is pissing me off hmm. They keep telling me to stay home even my mom is saying that too! It's ridiculous right? So I just keep telling them that I'm fine and to butt out of my life hmm. They keep on going on and on though so I finally stayed at home to shut them up hmm. It's so boring so I decided to write to you. It's been over a month since I have and I'm sorry Danna. I've just had a lot on my mind and I keep forgetting things. Please forgive me._

_Deidara_

_Dear Danna,_

_I feel horrible hmmm! Ugh my head is really pounding and I can't think straight. I guess I shouldn't have been out in the rain all that time, but I forgot where I lived! You probably think I'm a moron right now don't you? Konan is still bugging me about what's wrong. Everybody else seemed to have backed off, but she is the only one who hasn't. I keep telling here that the only thing that is wrong is the fact that you're dead Danna. She still hasn't let down and I even had Pein talk to her hmm. Jeez I already have a mother I really don't need to right now. My head is really hurting right now so I think I should stop writing now._

_Deidara_

_Dear Danna,_

_Something is wrong with me right now. My cold hasn't let up yet hmm! I know it's strange since usually I get better really quickly! Right now I'm in living hell and Tobi just visited. My head is still throbbing and I can still hear 'TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!' You're probably laughing right now aren't you Danna? You always laugh whenever I'm in pain and every time I call you a sadist you say that you only laugh at me. I still think you're a sadist though hmm. My head hurts so much that when Pein came in because Konan dragged him here to check on me I thought he was you hmm! I now you're nothing like him and I like you much better hmm! When I called him Danna he looked so shocked it was really funny, but I wasn't laughing because I still thought he was you. When finally I realized that he wasn't you Danna I kicked them out of my house. The only one I want visiting me is you Sasori._

_Deidara_

_Dear Danna,_

_Somehow my disease has gotten so bad that now I'm in the hospital. You know how much I hate hospitals hmm. They always make you feel sick and you are always nervous in them. What's worse is that I can hear everyone groaning in pain and it's scaring me Danna! Why can't you be here with me? You would make everything seem so much better and I'm sure I'll get better if you were by my side. Sorry Danna that this letter is so short, but I'm feeling really weak right now._

_Deidara_

_Dear Sasori,_

_I'm dying right now. I'm not going to annoy you with the hmm now. Everybody is gathered around my bed and I think I see Konan crying. I'm not sure. It's a wonder how I can still write this but I have to hurry. I only have just a few moments left. Sasori I've always wanted to say this, but I love you. I'm happy now because I'm going to see you and we'll never be separated again. I love you Sasori. See you soon._

_D e i d a r a_


End file.
